Clash-AW 2018 Season Summaries
This page shows shorter summaries of Clash! Action Wrestling shows from the 2018 Season. Month 1 Psyched! #1 - We're Back! # Gabriel Santos introduced the new show, but Mitchell Robinson was quick to interrupt the General Manager, accusing him of having a vendetta against the Robinson Project and abusing his power. Santos defended his decisions against the Robinson Project, saying "It's simply called having a sense of justice - something you and your group clearly don't have". He then made the main event for the night - Dog Douglas and Dwayne Paine vs Michael Robinson and Bryce Lars # Kevin Rodgers vs Brutus Collins ended with a disqualification after Brutus attacked Kevin Rodgers with a chair. For him, however, it wasn't about the win or the loss. It was about assisting his business partner Duke Davis. The attack left Kevin Rodgers with an injured torso, but he is determined to fight next week for the Clash-AW Live! Championship. # Craig Kelly put up a very convincing fight against Dean Osbourn but ultimately fell short, with Dean hitting a Springboard 450 Splash for the victory. After the match, however, Simon Curtis attacked both of them. Simon previously attacked Dean at the Series End Special, but it is still not known why. # Jordan North made his debut against Shaun Dynamite and gained a win in his first match at Clash! Action Wrestling. The two competitors shook hands afterwards. # Prior to his Superlight Championship match, Steven G. Andrews cut a promo backstage, talking about the match. He dubbed himself Clash! Action Wrestling's Gladiator and vowed to shut Andrew up. # Jessy Marie defeated Rachel Tucker with a Springboard Enzuigiri in the corner. After the match, she and Melissa were about to launch an attack on Rachel but Nicole Everett made the save. # Steven G. Andrew defeated Andrew Knight in his Superlight Championship match, making good on his promise earlier in the night. His championship record now stands at 9 wins, 6 defences and 1 loss. # Dog Douglas and Dwayne Paine vs Michael "The Ace" Robinson and Bryce Lars ended abruptly after Bryce Lars allowed Dwayne Paine to tag in Dog Douglas, immediately got up after a clothesline and hit Douglas with a spinebuster that ended the match with a pinfall victory to the Robinson Project. It appears the Robinson Project will be very tough to take down while the Supreme Contender stands in their way. BackChat #1 # In the opening match of BackChat, Anna Church defeated Lillith Sharp, hitting her with the Church Bell for the pinfall victory. # Clash-AW GM Gabriel Santos talked about the episode of Psyched! that preceded BackChat. He said how the Robinson Project was able to find a way past everything he put against them, and even more so when Bryce Lars became part of the group. # Nelson Sawyer made his debut with his girlfriend Marcelle Soleil and defeated Kenneth Cage via Triangle Choke submission after Marcelle started distracting Cage when he was about to finish the match. # Code A.O.X. were next to be interviewed by Wayne and Andrea. They asked Simon why he targeted Dean Osbourn and Simon confirmed that it was his own doing and not something linked to the Robinson Project. Both members of A.O.X. refused to answer questions relating to their status with the Project, with Graham citing confidentiality clauses. # Derrick Wolf started his journey towards the Clash-AW Live! Championship with a victory over Big Bad Bowers. Bowers put up a big fight, kicking out of a Big Boot at 1 and a Wild Fang at 2. A second was enough to defeat him. Wolf advances in the rankings. Psyched! #2 - Two Titles At Stake! # In the opening match, King Brody's Court (King Greg Brody and Sir William Hammett w/Justice Howard Jacobs at ringside) defeated Shaun Dynamite and Kenneth Cage to become the #1 Contenders to the Clash-AW Tag Team Championships, then after saying they would take back from T.J. Blake and Brad Samuels what they took from them (the titles) Greg and William attacked Dynamite and Cage with steel chairs. # After Nicole Everett stopped Jessy Marie's and Melissa Perez's attack on Rachel Tucker last week, the two teamed up this week to take them on in a tag team match. Nicole picked up the win with a Kudo Driver to Melissa for the pinfall victory. # Eric Mason debuted and effectively decimated his opponent Evan Williams. Williams was never able to get any offense in - not even a sneak attack. After a triple German Suplex combo, Mason hit the Sitout Chokebomb for the pinfall victory, then powerbombed Williams on the crowd barrier post-match. # Anna Church defeated Elise Dynamite. Upon going backstage she saw Samantha Bailey preparing for her Clash-AW Women's Championship match later that night. # Despite being injured by Brutus Collins last week, Kevin Rodgers was adamant he wanted to have his Clash-AW Live! Championship match this week. He put up a good fight despite the injury, getting a lot of offense in on champion Duke Davis, but the champion repeatedly targeted the injured torso and ended the match with a Stock Market Drop for the pinfall victory to retain. His championship record now stands at 3 wins, 2 defences and no losses. Thankfully the injured torso of Kevin Rodgers did not get worse during this match. # It took a lot for Clash-AW Women's Champion Samantha Bailey to defeat Debra Ford, with her kicking out of two Pop-Up Powerbombs and one Bail-Out, but the Power Player eventually got the pinfall victory with the Abdominal Claw transition into a pin to retain. Her undefeated streak remains and her championship record now stands at 2 wins (both title defences) and no losses. BackChat #2 # Azrael Sullivan defeated Simon Curtis via pinfall in the opening match, getting back at him for attacking Craig Kelly on Psyched! #1. # Trevor West accused Clash-AW management again of overlooking him as he was interviewed over his Open Challenge and he vowed to hurt his opponent and that 2018 will be the year of the Unforgiving Trevor West. # Cath Dennis defeated Pamela Cooper via pinfall despite distraction from Sharon Kinsel. # Johnny Kent challenged "The Wolf Man" Derrick Wolf to a match for Psyched! #3, saying that Derrick was mistaken if he thought Kent feared him. # Jordan North defeated Sean Wilcox, continuing the momentum from his first match victory against Shaun Dynamite. Psyched! #3 - Power Of The Project # Mitchell Robinson came out to gloat about the Robinson Project's victory against Dog Douglas and Dwayne Paine two weeks ago and to boast about Bryce Lars' abilities. Dwayne Paine cut that short and challenged Bryce Lars to a match that would serve as the main event of the evening. # Trevor West's Open Challenge was the opening match of the show and Marcus Maverick answered, and The Mantis and Alyx accompanied him to ringside. Marcus lost via Calf Slicer submission. # Steven G. Andrews defeated Justice Howard Jacobs via pinfall in a non-title match but got ambushed by King Greg Brody and Sir William Hammett. T.J. Blake and Brad Samuels came in to back up the Superlight Champion and stood tall in the 6-man post-match brawl. # After a long match, Derrick Wolf defeated Johnny Kent via pinfall after hitting the Howl Of The Wolves. Johnny offered a handshake after the match and Wolf accepted. # Anna Church defeated Nicole Everett via pinfall after a Side Kick. Nicole may have had the match won after a Kudo Driver were it not for Sophia Lopez distracting the referee during the pinfall. # Dean Osbourn defeated Simon Curtis via pinfall after a Corkscrew Moonsault, getting back at him for his defeat at the 2017 Series End Special and his attack at Psyched! #1. # It proved to be much less than domination in the main event, but Bryce Lars was still able to defeat Dwayne Paine via pinfall after an Airplane Spin TKO. Dwayne Paine started doubting whether or not he could take on the Robinson Project after being defeated by them twice.